


Mistakes

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Bosch (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Bosch finds himself making a familiar mistake with a new person; specifically with one Internal Affairs sergeant who has already tried to ruin his career.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the first episode of season four of Bosch so far and I didn't get completely through season three, but my past watching Sons of Anarchy in which Titus Welliver and Winter Ave Zoli had previously acted together made me immediately interested in how the relationship between Bosch and Sergeant Snyder could develop and I saw some interesting potential.

Harry Bosch knows he should have learned his lesson with Julia Brasher. Don't crawl into bed with other cops, especially not ones twenty years your junior. His current situation is probably made doubly wrong by the fact that his current bedfellow is none other than Sergeant Amy Snyder, the woman who's already tried to ruin his career. On the surface, he doesn't have any fond feelings for Snyder and he's almost certain the hate is mutual. Yet what they're currently doing to each other doesn't feel remotely like hate.  
It had all started out with the two of them fighting; which wasn't so unusual in itself. Harry had every intention of keeping the infuriating Sergeant at arm's length, and she had every intention of nosing her way right into the middle of his business. He wasn't sure which one of them had made the first move, but one moment they'd been screaming at each other and the next they were upon each other and her tongue was in his mouth. They'd pulled apart almost immediately, both realizing that they couldn't be seen like that in public; especially not when working a case as prolific as the Black Guardian.  
However, Harry heard himself mention that Eleanor and Maddie were gone overnight at an away volleyball game. A small part of him had hoped that Snyder would reject his offer, or even change her mind on the drive to his house, but it seemed both of them were committed to what would surely be a mistake.  
Now, their clothes are strewn across the floor haphazardly and he's on top of her with two fingers inside of her. Snyder holds his gaze unflinchingly almost as if she's daring him to back down before she has reached orgasm. However, soon he manages to hit her sweet spot and he can't help but smirk when her hips buckle and she lets out a loud moan.  
They pause for a moment and he searches for a condom in the drawer before turning back to her. "Roll over," he instructs.  
Snyder let's out a loud "hmph" as if challenging his order, but she still acts obediently.  
Harry pulls her body close to his as he enters her from behind and she gasps softly.  
He suddenly has a desire to mark her, and he bites into the flesh of her shoulder as he thrusts into her.  
"Oh God, Bosch!" she moans approvingly as she clutches at the blankets beneath them.  
Together they reach climax and as suddenly as it began their act of forbidden passion is over. Again they are bitterly hateful and ready to rip each other's throats out. Snyder gathers her clothes off of the bedroom floor and they glare at each other all while promising that it will never happen again.  
However, it isn't the last time Harry Bosch makes this particular mistake.


End file.
